Depth Perception
by liatli-1228
Summary: Seth Ryan slash, soon. No real summary yet. just, i sincerely hope their High School has Sadie Hawkin's dances, because in my little world, they do. and in this story, they do. Anyway, enjoy!


Title: Depth Perception  
  
Author: Liat  
  
Disclaimer: not mine. Except for Luke. In my dreams. And oh, they're good dreams, too.  
  
Summary: Umm.Seth and Ryan. What more is there to say, except for that I have no idea where this story is going?  
  
My site:   
  
~*~ Depth Perception, Part 1: ~*~  
  
Sometimes he can feel Seth's eyes on his, watching, observing, worshiping silently. Smirking inwardly, he turns his head to capture dark eyes, but by the time his own blue ones make it that far, Seth has looked away, cheeks stained pink, bottom lip trembling. With a soft sigh, Ryan turns his attention back to previous affairs and sub-consciously waits for the shiver of awareness on the nape of his neck.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, so, Ryan. You know this week is the Sadie Hawkins dance, right?"  
  
Ryan nodded absently, eyes still on his dinner plate. Seth tilted his head, watched Ryan's blank face and contemplated continuing the one-sided quasi- conversation. When Seth didn't speak, Ryan turned his head and looked at him, waiting. Seth smiled, brushing his thumb across his lips nervously.  
  
"So, has anyone asked you yet?"  
  
The corner of Ryan's mouth curved upward,  
  
"Why, you thinking of asking me?"  
  
Seth blushed, turned his head away and mumbled awkwardly,  
  
"No, man. I was just wondering if you're going."  
  
Ryan shrugged,  
  
"Nope, no one's asked me yet. So I guess that means that I'm not going."  
  
Seth nodded,  
  
"Right. So, you wanna hang out that night? They just opened this new shop two towns over. I hear it's, like, a skateboarder's heaven. I mean, I know you don't board, but there's this great little Java house across the street."  
  
Seth trailed off, unsure of how to respond to Ryan's raised eyebrow and otherwise neutral expression. He squirmed in his chair, tried to meet Ryan's eyes coolly, indifferently. After a rather long staring contest, Ryan lifted one shoulder,  
  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever."  
  
Seth reined in a beaming smile just before it escaped and nodded, bottom lip stuck out in what he thought was the right expression of approval. When Ryan turned back to his meal, Seth pushed away from the table and barely refrained from dancing a little jig as he walked toward his room. As oblivious as he was, Seth knew Ryan was watching him as he retreated. When he finally got to his room, he shut the door and leaned against it, sighing deeply. He was grinning like a fool as he walked over to his computer and flipped it on. With a cute little eye-roll, Seth swiveled in his chair and hopped up. A tripod sat in the corner of his room with a camcorder atop it. He switched the camera on and rushed back to his desk chair. Leaning back, propping his feet on his desk and crossing them at the ankles, Seth said,  
  
"Now that I have the pseudo-date confirmed, I get to freak out like a member of the pom-pom brigade on prom night. So, like I said in previous entries, the Dance is Tuesday night. It's Saturday. Now, normally, this wouldn't be such a big deal, Ryan and I hanging out. But the thing is, it is a big deal because it's the night of the Dance. It has some, like, special significance, or something. That's what Summer said, anyway. Yeah, that was right before I found out that she was going with Brett Tompkins. When I still had an absurdly small amount of hope that she would ask *me*. But that's past now. I've moved on to bigger and better things. Uh--- people. So, like I said, I'm totally psyched. I've been hearing awesome stuff about the new store and I know from experience that the Coffee place is a-freakin-mazing. Seriously, if it was within a reasonable driving distance, I would be out there at *least* three times a day. Anyway, back to the subject at hand. Major thing with Ryan in three days. What the hell am I going to wear?"  
  
Seth cut off when he heard a knock on his door. Eyes wide, Seth hurried to turn off the camcorder and he opened the door, slightly out of breath, leaning against the jamb. Ryan was standing there, one eyebrow raised. Seth smiled, waved awkwardly.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Ryan mimicked Seth's pose, leaning against the opposite doorjamb.  
  
"Hey."  
  
They stood there in silence until Seth remembered his manners.  
  
"Wanna come in?"  
  
Ryan smirked, followed Seth inside. Seth sat down at his computer, adjusting his webcam to show Ryan sitting on the bed as well as himself. Then he signed on. Immediately, an Instant Messenger window popped up from Summer. Rolling his eyes, Seth turned to Ryan.  
  
"So. Are you working tomorrow?"  
  
Ryan shook his head.  
  
"It's Sunday. I've got the day off."  
  
"Cool. Wanna just hang out here? We can work on our tans."  
  
Ryan smiled,  
  
"I still have a sunburn from the last time we 'worked on our tans'."  
  
Seth smiled, kicked back and watched Summer watch him on the computer. He said with a grin,  
  
"How's it going Summer? Brett Tompkins still taking you to the dance?"  
  
Summer tilted her head and smiled,  
  
"Of course. He would never bail on me. Jeez, Seth. Get a maid. Your room's a pig-sty."  
  
"You sound like my mom."  
  
The grainy picture of Summer stuck its tongue out at him and Seth heard Ryan snort from the bed. Summer said, eyes on Ryan,  
  
"So, Chino. Got a date yet?"  
  
Ryan shrugged, glanced at Seth,  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Seth rolled his eyes,  
  
"What Ryan's saying is that he's too cool for school --- dances. Besides, skater shops and Java houses are the new Sadie Hawkins Dances."  
  
He couldn't really tell, but Seth thought Summer rolled her eyes before she smiled. With a grin, Seth waved.  
  
"Later, Summer."  
  
"Bye Cohen. Chino."  
  
Seth flicked the webcam off and turned back to Ryan.  
  
"So. Wanna hit the pool for a night swim?"  
  
~*~  
  
Tuesday came faster than Seth expected. It just sort of snuck up on him. By the time 3 o'clock rolled along his palms were sweating and he couldn't sit still. All he could think about was going out with Ryan later. Ryan seemed totally blasé about the whole thing, though. He went about his day-to-day routine as if it were a normal school day. Seth didn't understand how he did it. Obviously, though, Ryan didn't see the "outing" as a potential date. Seth had a hard time driving home later. Ryan was watching him, worried that he may suddenly swerve off the road or something, with one hand on the door handle. When they finally pulled into the driveway, Ryan released a pent-up breath he hadn't realized he was holding in.  
  
Trying to act casual, Seth went about his business. Had a snack, played a couple rounds on the PS2 with Ryan, did his minute amount of homework, then locked himself in his room to get ready.  
  
He flipped on the camcorder as he got ready. He was standing at his closet, frantically trying on clothes, speaking breathlessly to the camera.  
  
"I'm still in a little dilemma. I don't know what to wear! I know I have this shirt in here somewhere that I got last year and never wore.one of those shirts that you buy and you love it until you get home and you're like "why the hell did I get this?" then a few months later, you like it again. I know it's here somewhere."  
  
Seth was rooting through his closet and he finally found it in the back, hanging with the tag still on it. With a triumphant "a-ha!" he ripped off the tag and pulled it over his head. He smoothed it, smiling down at it. As he turned to check himself out in the mirror, his look of delight quickly turned to one of dismay. The shirt was too small! It barely fell past his belt and it pulled tight across his almost non-existent pecs and biceps. As he was frantically trying to stretch it out, all the while mumbling things to the camera, a knock sounded on his door. A wild look in his eyes, Seth opened the door. There stood a freshly showered Ryan looking delicious in baggy jeans and a signature black zip-up hoodie over a wife-beater. Seth just stood there staring.  
  
Ryan smiled at the look on Seth's face and ran a hand through his damp hair self-consciously. Seth didn't look too bad himself. The baggy khakis he had on were a little too big. If it weren't for the belt they would probably fall off his hips, but in an off kind of way they emphasized Seth's ass and long, long legs. His shirt was a few sizes too small, but it drew attention to his chest and his arms, which he was currently working on building up and weren't looking too bad. Ryan cleared his throat, gave Seth a once- over, and said in an unintentionally husky voice,  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
Seth nodded absently and said in a more high pitched than normal voice,  
  
"You look good." Then, realizing what he said, Seth winced. "Dude, I really hope that didn't sound too gay. I totally didn't mean it like that." Wait, didn't he? "You know what, let's just go. Just.one second."  
  
Seth dashed back towards the camera, as inconspicuously as possible turned it off, then grabbed his skateboard, jean jacket that totally didn't match his clothes, and backpack. Running a hand through his disheveled hair, Seth let Ryan lead him out to the car. 


End file.
